City Love
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: When two sisters of 21 and 11 enter the life of Jet Link, 002, everything changes for him. He becomes attatched to the girl, as he falls in love with her older sister. But Black Ghost still lingers in the shadows... 002xOC Roughly being worked on. Enjoy!  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**SLAM!**

The sound of the alarm went silent after a hand slapped the 'snooze' button. Under the blankets, a body arose underneath. The covers fell around the body, which wore a baby blue tank top and brown sweatpants. The shoulder length blonde brown hair was shown in knots with some strands pointing out in other directions. The female yawned, stretching her arms out into the air. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she opened them. Her purple eyes scanned the room. It wasn't big, as she shared a room with her little sister. Penelope, Cera's little sister, slept in a smaller sized bed. She hugged her red and orange stuffed cat toy, as her long brown hair spread along the pink pillows. Lime green blankets covered her sleeping body. Cera smiled at the sight of her sister.

Cera ripped the blankets off her body, and walked over to her sister, kneeling at the bed.

"Hey, Penny. Penny, morning is here." Penelope's eyes fluttered opened, her light purple eyes looking at her big sister.

"Come on, time for school."

Penelope nodded and sat up. Cera stood and walked over to a dresser that contained their clothing.

"Cera," She yawned.

"What day is it?"

Cera laid their clothing out on her bed. "It's Thursday." She answered, neatly folding the clothing.

She put out a teal shirt and pale white caprice for Penelope, and her diner uniform for herself. It was a dark green shirt with the diner logo, tan pants, and cream white apron. Penelope smiled brightly.

"Only two more days until our trip to the beach, right?"

Cera smiled at her sister and nodded. "Yup."

Penelope jumped up and down on her bed hugging her toy cat. "Yay!" She cheered.

Cera laughed lightly. "Alright, you still got two days until then. So, get dressed for school and we can go to the diner for breakfast."

Penelope nodded. "'Kay!"

Cera tightly held Penelope's hand as to not lose her in the bustling crowds of New York. The diner Cera worked at was called 'Order Up'. A very cheap small diner that didn't get much recognition. Cera didn't care much for the place, as long as it stayed open so she can work there for money. This included payment for the rent, food, clothing, and Penelope's schooling. Cera wants her sister to get a good education so that she can get a real job and life.

As they entered the diner, her co-worker, Ken greeted the sisters with a bright smile.

"Hey, Cera, you're early!"

He had shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was in his mid 30's, single, and took care of the girls has if they were his little sisters.

"Good morning, Ken." Cera greeted, with a light smile. Penelope ran to Ken, hugging his hip.

"Good morning, Uncle Kenny!"

Ken laughed and lifted her into his arms and on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Penelope!" Cera put her coat on the rack next to Ken's.

"Ken, be careful." She said, referring to Penelope on his shoulder. Ken gave her a scoff.

"Ready for some of my famous blueberry pancakes?" Penelope's eyes lit up.

"Oh boy!"

Penelope ate at a table in the corner, away from the other costumers. Penelope went to school in the afternoon, with her sister's job and such. Ken would take her, since he had the morning shift, and Cera had the afternoon shift. Ken cooked, and was greet at it. He mostly worked the night shift than anyone else. Thanks to his dinner dishes, it keeps the place running well. Cera cleaned up a table and left to the kitchen, seeing Ken cooking.

"Slow this morning, huh?" Ken asked, flipping some more pancakes for Penelope.

Cera gave a 'hm-hmm' and put the dishes in the large tub like sink. She leaned on the counter and sighed. Ken glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Something wrong, Cera?"

Cera shook her head, and said, "No, just tired." She left to continue her work before Ken could say anything else.

Ken would always offer her and Penelope to live him with him in his nice apartment. But, she'd refuse. She must take this into her hands and her hands alone.

Cera walked over to the front, to give tables to in coming costumers.

"Welcome to Order Up. How many tables?" She asked.

"Four." A swiftly brown haired and dull red eyed man answered.

He was young, looked to be about between 19-24 years old. He had three other guys with him. Cera nodded and took four menus and motioned for to follow her. "Come this way please." She led them to a booth by the window, about 4 tables away from where Penelope sat. The brown haired boy sat by the window, a silver haired blue eyed man sat next to him. He looked to be in his late 20's to mid 30's. Across, a man with long spiky light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and unique long nose sat at the window. He looked to be in his 20's. An African black boy with deep brown eyes sat next to him. He looked young, maybe early 20's or still in his teens. She handed the men their menus, they gladly took them.

"What drinks would you like to order?" She asked, taking out a pad and pencil.

"I'll have some iced tea." Said the brown haired man.

"Me too." Agreed the silver haired man.

She jotted it down and waited for the other two.

"Do you have milk?" The African boy asked, Cera nodded. "Then a cold glass of milk for me."

She wrote it down and waited for the last man to order.

"Just water." He said looking out the window. She wrote it down.

"Your drinks will be here soon." She said, and left for the kitchen.

"You're still mopping?" 004 asked 002, as he folded his arms over his chest. 002 didn't respond.

"Well, do you blame him?" 008 spoke. "After all, not one girl would look at him at that club last night."

004 scoffed. "That's because they were too busy asking if 009 here was single." He pointed his thumb at 009, as if it was his fault 002 got no attention.

009 felt guilty.

"I honestly didn't mean to draw attention. Honest!"

002 shook his head and looked to his friends. "No, really. It's no big deal. I was just up to late, that's all."

008 sneered at him. "Yea. Up late trying to get drunk."

The three laughed. 002 gave a chuckled and looked around the diner, as the other three talked.

He noticed this diner wasn't popular. His friends were visiting him, wanting to see how New York was. He wanted to take them to some nice diners, but they were packed! So, this was the only place left. His bored eyes scanned the place, until they fell onto a little girl not far from themselves. She was giggling to herself, eating blueberry pancakes. 002 smiled, seeing her play feed her toy cat. Seeing a happy child always made him smile. In a tough city like this, it's pretty rare.

"Two iced teas, one milk, -cold one- and water." Cera called to Ken.

"Oh, new ones?" He asked, getting four glasses.

"New, is just the word."

"Hm?" Ken was lost.

"I've never seen these guys before. Weird, don't you think?"

Ken scoffed. "You are so paranoid."

Cera gave a quick glare.

"You think everyone you never seen before is suspicious. Lighten up." Ken gave her the tray of drinks.

"You lighten up." She retorted, and went to deliver the drinks.

He chuckled and returned to his duties.

"Here you are."

002 looked up, seeing the waitress was back with their drinks.

"One glass of milk, two glasses and iced tea, and one glass of water." She gave them their drinks. She pulled out the pad and pencil again. "Ready to order?"

They nodded and looked at the menus.

"I'll have pancakes." 009 answered.

"French toast for me." Said 008.

"Eggs and pancakes." 004 said.

She wrote it all down and –again- waited for 002. He glared the menu a few times then glanced to the waitress. He didn't notice how that she and the girl at the corner looked very much alike. Almost like mother and daughter. He started putting two and two together.

"I'll have some sausages and toast." She wrote them down and left for the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." They looked to 002.

"What is it?" 008 asked.

"See that little girl in the corner?" 002 pointed over, 009 and 004 had to turn around to see her.

She was putting her jacket and backpack on. Looked like she was preparing to leave.

"Is she by herself?" 009 asked.

"I doubt it." 004 said.

"I think our waitress is her mother." 002 said, they looked back at him.

"That would make sense." 004 said, 008 nodded.

A black haired guy, Ken, walked over and chatted with her.

"And he's the father?" 008 asked, the other two turned.

004's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

"No." He answered, turning back, crossing his arms. "I don't see a ring on his finger and he seems a bit young to have a daughter of her age. She looks to be 10 or 12."

"Here's your food."

They looked up, seeing the waitress placing the plates of their breakfast in front of them.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

They said, she nodded.

"If you need anything else, just call." She said and left to serve another table.

They talked and finished eating, and prepared to leave. 002 was going to show them Central Park today.

"I heard it was going to rain today." Said 008, standing aside for 002 to scoot out of the booth.

009 nodded. "I heard that too."

002 stood. "Well, then lets hurry off."

002 took the bill and played, along with a 4 dollar tip. They were kind of loud, so 004 told him to leave a 4$ tip. They soon left, as the waitress, cleaned up the table. She took the money and left to put it in the register. The 4$ tip was hers, so she placed it into her pocket.

"Cera,"

She looked up, seeing Ken holding Penelope in her arms, as she played with her toy cat.

"I'll be taking her to school."

She nodded and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun at school. You know the rules."

She nodded. "No talking to strangers and don't leave until you come get me."

Cera smiled and patted her head. "Good girl."

Ken took her to school, as Cera's day continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bee! Beep!  
RAAM!**

**HONK!  
**

"Ugh, the city is so loud!" 008 exclaimed, covering his ears.

He, 004, 009, and 002, leading the way, crossed the street to get to Central Park.

"You think its loud now," 002 scoffed. "Wait 'til rush hour kicks in."

"No, thank you." 008 muttered.

Cars beeped and ram around as if they owned the city. That's New York for you. 008 will never understand why 002 loved New York. It was dirty, so unfriendly, and everywhere you turn, there's a homeless person! Or, as 002 claimed, a hobo.

When they reached Central Park, which was much better than walking around the city.

"This park is huge." Said 008.

"This is a good place to come to. But never at night." They looked to him. "You never know what creeps are lurking around."

They heard a beep. It was a signal they'd get when called by Dr. Isaac Gilmore.

"Cyborgs." He called.

They stopped, hearing him. It was a transmitter put into them, so they can hear from miles away.

"Dr. Gilmore." 009 greeted.

"I'll need 009, 008, and 004 for something."

"What about me?" 002 asked.

"You won't be needed 002."

002 was a bit glad, not wanting to leave the city. But nonetheless, he likes doing missions and such for Dr. Gilmore and with the other Cyborgs.

"Alright, pick us up outside the city." Said 004.

"Roger." Said Dr. Gilmore.

The signal went off.

"Well, guess our tour is done." Said 008, a bit relieved getting out of the loud city.

"Alright, let me know how it goes." Said 002.

They nodded and turned, leaving 002 alone. He turned and kicked a nearby pebble.

"Now what?" He pondered.

Around late afternoon, 4pm to be exact, afternoon school was let out. Penelope sat outside the school, playing with her toy cat on the stoop.

"Hey, look." Penelope looked up, two boys stood above her.

One had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had red hair and brown eyes.

"Look, its little Penny." Said John, -the brown head- smirking.

"Aww, she's so cute when playing with her baby toys." Sneered Michael.

Penelope turned away, in attempt to ignore them.

"Look at this thing!" Michael snatched her toy cat out of her arms.

She stood. "Hey! Give that back!"

She jumped for it, but couldn't reach as they were a year older and taller than her.

"Jump, come on! Jump!" They teased. Penelope got mad.

"I said, give it back!"

She kicked Michael in the shin, making him drop the toy and grab his leg in pain. Penelope grabbed her toy and ran off.

"After her!" John yelled, as he and Michael ran in pursuit for her.

002 walked down the sidewalk, hands in pocket, nose down, staring at the cement below his feet.

"Nothing to do." He mumbled.

"Get back here!"

002 stopped and looked up, he saw the little girl from the diner running towards him. She was looking behind, not seeing where she was going. Then she bumped into 002 and fell back onto the pavement. She looked up, as 002 looked down at her.

"Whoa, where you going in such a rush?" He asked.

"Over there!"

002 and the girl looked over, seeing two boys chasing after her. The girl gasped and hid behind 002.

"What's going on?" He asked. She looked up at them.

"They're chasing me!" She exclaimed, already out of breath.

"Hey!"

002 looked forward, the boys stood in front of him. They were about 12, so they weren't that tall or threatening compared to 002.

"No sense in hiding, Penny!" The red head laughed.

The girl, Penny, clutched onto 002's jacket. 002 looked to Penny, then to the boys.

"Are you boys chasing this girl?"

The brown head glared him. "None of your business old man!"

002 smirked. "Old man?"

He went over and picked them up by their jackets. They squirmed and struggled to break free.

"H-Hey!"

"Let us go!"

"You two seriously have nothing else better to do than chase this little girl? You should be ashamed. Learn some manners."

If there was anything 002 hated, it was disrespecting women. If it was a boy chasing another boy, he'd let them fight it out. The case here was a girl, a whole different story.

002 shook them around, making them yell in fear, since they were so high up.

"Put us down!"

"P-P-Please mister!"

He stopped. "Say sorry to the girl."

They looked to her. "W-W-We're sorry Penny!"

He dropped the boys, making them fall on their behinds. They ignored the pain and ran off.

Penelope was amazed by the man's actions. He turned and kneeled to her.

"You alright?"

She nodded, tightly hugging her toy cat.

"Why were they chasing you?"

She sniffed. "I was outside waiting for my sister. But they were teasing me and taking my toy cat."

002 listened.

"They kept him high in the air, so I kicked him in the shin and ran off."

002 couldn't help but let out a chuckled when he heard that. "A kick to the shin? That's resourceful."

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked him in the nuts!" _He thought.

She covered her eyes and started crying. 002 got nervous.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I ran far from the school. I don't know where my home is."

002 could understand. She was scared and ran off anywhere to get away from those boys. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She looked up, tears streaking her face.

"I'll take you home." She smiled and hugged 002, catching him off guard.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

002 laughed and stood.

"If we get back to your school, will you find your way from there?"

She nodded.

"Well, alright. Oh, I'm Jet. I know your not suppose to talk to strangers, but what's your name?"

Penelope smiled.

"You saved me, and told me your name. So, it's alright. I'm Penelope Kodda. Just call me Penny."

002, Jet, held his hand out.

"Well, Penny, it's great to meet you. Shall we go?"

She nodded and held has hand, as they returned to her school.

At said school, Cera approached the building, and looked around.

"Penelope! I'm here!"

The school was closed, so she would be waiting outside. She looked around, not one person was there.

"Penelope! Come on, I gotta get ready for work tonight."

Silence, only the sounds of cars driving behind. Cera's mind started to freeze. Her heart started to pound.

"Penelope? Penelope!" She went to the sides of the building, calling her. "Penelope!"

"Cera!"

Cera spun her body around, seeing Penelope walking with the man that she saw at the diner.

"Penelope!" Penelope ran to Cera and hugged her.

"Where'd you run off to? I thought you were kidnapped."

Penelope shook her head with a frown.

"Michael and John were bullying me again."

Cera sighed with a frown as well. "Again? I swear, I can't trust the teachers at this damn school."

Penelope suddenly smiled.

"But I ran into Jet here, he saved me!"

Cera looked up, seeing the spiky haired long nosed man. Cera stood and narrowed him.

"Saved you?"

Penelope nodded and ran to him, she hugged his arm. "I ran into him when running from them. He held them up in the air and chased them away."

The man scratched his head, smiling at Penelope. "Please, your making me blush."

Cera walked up to him, he looked to her. "Well, thank you for keeping her from those bullies. And thanks for bringing her back."

He smiled at Cera. "It's no problem. If anything, seeing a little girl getting bullied by two boys is something I don't take lightly."

Cera nodded, not really knowing if he was trust worthy. But for protecting and keeping her sister safe, she owed him.

"Well, thanks again, Mr.…."

"No Mr., I'm Jet Link."

Cera ignored his odd name. "Well, Mr. Link, I owe you for protecting my little sister. She's always bullied at this school, but it's all I can afford."

Jet felt sorry, as she must be having a tough time with money.

"Well, would it be better if I walked her home?"

Cera shook her head. "I couldn't give you that trouble."

Jet shook his own head. "It's no trouble at all. I got nothing to do, so why not?"

"Oh, please Cera!" Penelope begged, now hugging her sister's arm. "Jet saved me. If he walked me home, they won't bully me anymore!"

Cera had admit, it was a good idea, and Penelope was already attached to him. If she had a protector the bullying would stop and she'd have a safer walk home.

"Well, alright. If it's really alright with you, Mr. Link."

Jet nodded. "Please, Jet." He corrected her.

"Yes!" Penelope cheered and grabbed Jet's hand. "Come one! We'll show you where we live!"

She said, dragging him down the sidewalk.

"Penelope, learn your manners." Said Cera, walking with them.

The three left for Cera and Penelope live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**..rrrRAAAM!**

**ZOOOM!**

Cars zoomed and whizzed by as they three stood across from an apartment building. It was a very dangerous crossing. Jet was wondering how the sisters ever made it across without a car nearly hitting them.

"This apartment building, right there, is where we live." Said Penelope, pointing at the building.

"That one?" Jet asked, bending down to hear her from the loud cars.

She nodded, Jet smiled.

"I live here too."

Jet thought her eyes would burst, they were so big when she heard that.

"Seriously?"

Jet nodded.

"That's great!"

She jumped up and down in excitement. Jet smiled. Once the street was finally clear, they walked across and to the building.

They entered and went up the steps to the third floor. Penelope was skipping ahead of them. They walked down the hall, wooden brown doors passing. Red and white cream paneled wall on their lefts and rights.

"Don't get far ahead, Penelope." Cera warned.

Jet looked to Cera. "So, you two are sisters?"

Cera nodded.

She didn't really want to have a conversation with Jet. She just wanted to take Penelope home and head straight to her work at the bar.

"Well, I doubt you're below eighteen."

She glanced to him.

"I would say you're, twenty-two?"

Cera rolled her eyes.

"Twenty-one." She answered.

Jet snapped his fingers. "So close."

Cera hid a smile.

"Then, how old is Penelope?"

"We're ten years apart."

Jet did some math in his head real quick. Raising a hand, he pretending to write in the air to do his math. Cera noted that he was a very foolish guy. He seemed childish enough for her sister and protective.

"Eleven, really?"

Cera nodded. "She's small for her age, but she is very smart and brave."

Jet could believe that. After kicked a boy in the shin for self-defense and running off, that's smarts.

Penelope stopped at a door at the end of the hall. They got to the door with her, and Cera unlocked it. Penelope ran in the second the door flew open, Cera followed. Jet assumed he would be invited in, but Cera stood at the door way.

"Thank for taking to time to walk her home."

Jet shrugged. "No sweat."

Penelope squeezed through her sister to see Jet. "You live here too, right? Where's your apartment room?"

Cera looked down at her. "Penelope." She scolded, Jet smiled at her curiosity.

He pointed down the hall. "Two doors down. Not far, we're pretty much neighbors."

Penelope gave a gasp. "Awesome!"

Cera gave her a stern look. "Now, Penelope, I'm sure Mr. Link has other things to do now."

"_Not really."_ Jet thought, seeing he had no real life at the moment.

Cera pointed into the room. "Go and get started on your homework. I gotta get ready for work."

Jet thought for a moment, as Penelope lowered her head with an 'okay' and went back inside. Another job, which meant it was hard for her to earn money. Obviously she lived alone with her sister. But he wondered why not live with their parents.

"A second job?"

Jet asked, she looked to him with a sigh. "Yes, my day job is only enough for the rent, food, and clothing. My second job handles Penelope's education."

"Oh, I see."

Cera nodded. "Thanks again."

"Any-"

The door shut, as he heard locks come onto the door on the other side.

"…time." He shrugged and trudged to his apartment.

As Penelope worked on her math homework, Cera was heating up her dinner. She took a shower and was dressed into her work clothing at the bar. It was of a short skirt, black shirt, heels, and a hot pink apron. She was heating up a TV dinner for Penelope, not having time to cook anything. The microwave beeped as the timer blinked. Cera opened the door, took the TV dinner tray out and put it in the kitchen counter. She came into the living room, which was connected, being a small apartment.

"Penelope," She called, Penelope looked to her sister.

"Your dinner should cool down in a few minutes. You know the rules. Don't open the door for anyone except the land lord or police."

Cera was putting her coat on explaining this. Penelope sat up, as she was doing homework on the floor.

"What about Jet?" Cera looked to her. "If Jet knocks can he come in?"

Cera thought about this. He seemed trustworthy, already walking Penelope home. But there was something, just something. Too tired to argue, knowing Penelope would just ask 'why' and 'how come'.

"Sure…" She muttered, Penelope smiled.

Cera walked to the door.

"I'll be home late, as usual. Be asleep by 10, alright? No later, and remember the rules."

Penelope nodded. "Okay, sis."

Cera left, and locked the door, and walked down the hallway, to her second job.

The TV blasted in Jet's apartment room. He ignored it, as he was looked outside through the window. The stars shined in the blue night sky. Not as much as they did back when Jet was younger. The moon shined on the city more than the stars. A full moon to be exact. Remembering then when he was in a gang, always made him regret. Sure, back then, he didn't trust his parents, no adult, he even hated the police. But Cera and Penny, seeming to have no parents. He heard a door shut. Looking down at the sidewalk he saw a figure leaving the building.

"Who..?"

He saw it was Cera, but in her second work clothing.

"Oh, right. She's going to her second job."

He didn't see Penelope, then wondered.

"Did she leave her all by herself?"

He can imagine Penelope taking care of herself without her sister around. But still, the thought of leaving a little eleven year old girl alone made him uneasy. It was New York after all. You never know what weirdoes are staying at this place that could get their hands on little Penelope. He shut the window, turned the TV off and left his apartment.

Penelope sat at coffee table, eating her dinner. She was watching TV, but only the news. It was the only thing she liked besides cartoons. But Cera never really lets her watch cartoons, only on Saturday mornings. As a commercial came on, a knock echoed the room. Penelope looked to the door. She muted the TV and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, putting her ear against the wooden door.

"It's Jet. Are you there, Penelope?"

Penelope's heart skipped hearing his voice.

"Jet!" She exclaimed, unlocking the door and opening to see a smiling Jet.

"Hey, squirt." He teased, patting her head.

A huge smile plastered onto her face. "Jet, I thought you were busy."

Jet shook his head. "Not really. I don't have much to do, so I thought I'd see you. You're by yourself?" He asked, peeking into the room behind her.

He didn't see anyone else, only the muted TV's lights flashing and Penelope standing at the door way. He could smell the food of chicken, potatoes, and corn come from the room.

"Would you like to come in?"

Jet looked to her. "Is this alright with your sister?"

He asked, she nodded.

"She said you can come over if you knocked."

He couldn't say no to that smiling baby face of hers.

"Well, if she said it's alright, okay."

Penelope smiled brighter and took Jet's hand, dragging him in.

She shut the door, and walked over to the couch, Jet looked around. It was like his apartment, but with more stuff lying about. He saw Penelope's purple and blue backpack on the floor on her homework spread on the coffee table. Next to the homework was the food he smelled, which was a TV dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and some corn.

"_I'm guessing she can't find the time to cook her dinner."_ He thought.

"It'll be clear skies tonight, maybe a chance to see that full moon."

Jet looked up, seeing the TV on the news channel.

"Tomorrow we'll be getting clear skies and gusts of winds up to 20mph."

"The news?" Jet asked, Penelope nodded.

He sat down next to her, seeing her eat her chicken very neatly. She had good manners for her age as well.

"Why not cartoons or something kids like?"

Penelope swallowed her food. "My sister only lets me watch them on the weekends or whenever I don't have school."

It was obviously clear to Jet that the way Cera was raising her sister was a little too strict. He looked to the clock, seeing it was 8pm already.

"What time does your sister come home?"

Penelope finished dinner and left to throw the tray out.

"Late, very late."

Jet's eyes followed her as she put a fork into the sink that had some dishes in it.

"I go to sleep at 10, so I really don't know what time she's done work."

Jet thought for a moment, and decided.

The TV Penelope watch suddenly was switched off.

"H-Hey!"

She turned around on the couch, Jet stood there, tossing the remote in his hand in the air and catching it.

"What was that for, Jet?"

Jet smiled, as her cute face showed anger in her TV being turned off.

"Penelope. Tell me, what games do you like to play?"

Penelope's eye glistened and her mouth stretched into a huge smile when he asked this.

At the bar, Cera worked hard with drunks and pigs. Some would flirt with her and try to get with her. But she simply ignored them. If they ever tried anything, she'd knee them and threw them out. As instructed from her manager. As Cera was pouring a glass for a couple we were out on a date, she glanced to the clock, seeing it was 10pm. She put the bottle of non-labeled alcohol away and decided to call home. She wanted to make sure Penelope was getting ready for bed. Cera went to the phone in the back, not having a cell phone, and dialed her number. She heard the sound of the phone ring three times before a click came.

"Penelope? It's be, Cera."

"Oh, hey Cera."

She heard voice on the other line, but it wasn't Penelope's, it was a man.

"Whose this?" She asked, with an attitude in her tone.

"It's me, Jet."

She felt better, knowing it was Jet, but remembered about her sister.

"Jet? Where's Penelope? Is she there?"

Jet had one hand in his pocket and leaned against the couch, talking on the phone with Cera.

"Yea, she's here." He responded.

"Can you put her on?" Jet gave a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"She's a sleep?" She responded, answering his question with a question.

"Yup."

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a sleeping Penelope, with her blue teddy bear Pajamas on and hugging her toy cat.

"I played some games with her, and it seems it tuckered her out."

Jet put a small blanket over her, as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"You watched her?"

"Well, yea. She seemed all alone here, watching nothing but the news channel. I'm surprised that didn't put her to sleep. I know it puts me to sleep."

Jet laughed at his own joke on the other line. Cera found it funny but didn't laugh. She thought to herself for a moment, until she heard Jet on the line.

"Cera? You still there?"

"Hm? Yea."

She saw her manager give her a signal to get off the phone. She gave a hidden glare and turned away from him.

"Jet, listen, think you could stay until I get back from work? I wanna talk to you."

Jet looked to the clock and shrugged.

"Sure, I'll wait up for you."

"Thanks, keep an eye on my sister."

He nodded, as if she could see it. "Will do."

He hung the phone up and looked to the little Penelope. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. But he knew she had to have had a bed somewhere. So he went to her, gently picked her up -making sure not to wake her up- and went to one of the rooms. He found one room with two beds, a small single bed in the corner that looked to be Penelope's, and one twin sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. He carefully placed her into bed, and put her blankets over her small body. She yawned and turned over, still hugging her toy cat. He smiled softly, seeing such a cute sight before him. He decided to wait in the living room for Cera to get home. Jet left the door slightly a jar to hear if Penelope were to wake up. Hopefully not wanting to fall asleep, he made a cup of coffee, sat on the couch, and watched some TV with the volume muted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Click-clack**

**Click-clack…**

The sound of heels echoed done a hallway of the apartment building. Cera sighed and finally stopped to take the heels from hell off.

"Whoever invented heels..." She grunted, almost falling over from losing balance. "…I hope is lying in a ditch somewhere."

She took her keys out approaching her door, but thought since Jet was there. She twisted the knob, it didn't turn fully. She was glad he locked the door, but continued getting her keys from her pockets somewhere in her skirt pocket.

Jet sat on the couch, his head bobbing now and then. He was dying for some sleep, but had to stay up for Cera. He glanced quickly at the clock, seeing it was nearly 3am. Jet stayed up before when doing missions, but there was nothing going on, so it was boredom making him tired. He started hearing the sounds of clicks. He stood and looked over to the front door, he heard the doors unlock and it come slowly opening. Cera's head peeked in, seeing Jet by the couch, now turning the TV off.

"You're still awake, good." She said, shutting the door behind her.

Jet didn't get a good look at her clothing until now. He saw the short skirt revealing her beautiful smooth legs, her flat stomach hiding under her tightly worn shirt, and heels in her hands that would've made her taller. Compared to her original height and Jet's height –over 6ft- she was about 5'7 with them, without she was 5'5. He glanced away and scratched his head.

"So, uh, since your home and all, I guess I better leave." He said, rising from the couch.

"Wait." She said, he stopped at the door and looked to her.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"About?" He questioned.

She sighed, really not wanting to admit this idea. "Well, Penelope has become clung to you, and I'm so busy. If you have time, how would you feel walking Penelope from school to home, and watching her while I was at my night job?"

Jet was surprised by such an offer, he finally got something to do in his life. Cera looked down.

"I can't afford a babysitter, and if you wish for money-"

"Sure." She looked up at Jet. "No need for money, I'll do it for free."

She smiled but cleared her throat. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. Good night."

He waved, taking the door handle, she waved back.

"Night." He left and Cera sighed, and went straight to bed.

Jet laid on his couch, his jacket and shoes off laying somewhere on his floor. He stared at the ceiling, hands behind his hand. Now wondering when he'll be needed by his friends, he now hopped he can keep this promise. He suddenly chuckled and put his one arm over his eyes, while he let the other rest on his flat stomach.

"Damn coffee." He cussed. "Now I won't get a wink of sleep."

The next morning, the sun shined on New York City. Jet was lying, in what looked like, the most absurd position ever seen. A tongue clicked as she set her sights on this poor sleeping man.

"Look at that, Penny." Said Cera, standing in the doorway, as they found the door unlocked.

They knocked on it multiple times, but no avail in waking him up. He laid on his back, as his one arm was over his snoring face, his leg and arm dangling over the side.

"How do we wake him?" Penny asked, backpack on and petting her toy cat. Cera grinned.

"This, Penny, is lesson 1 to waking men up." She nodded and watched her sister.

Cera quietly tip toed behind the couch. She bent down and lifted the couch forward, causing gravity to be Jet's pull.

"Gah!" He fell face first onto the wooden floor.

Penny laughed at Jet's fall, as Cera put the couch down. She crossed her arms and watched him stand up, rubbing his nose.

"Ow, there goes my profile." He grumbled. "Alright, who…" He looked, seeing the sisters he met yesterday. "Cera, Penny. Why are you here? When did you get here? ..._How_ did you get here?"

Cera rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Calm down," She said.

"In the order; we came to ask if you wanted to come with us for breakfast at the diner, we just got here no more than five minutes ago, and your door was unlocked."

Jet glared the door behind Penelope. "Gotta get that fixed." He mumbled.

Penelope ran up to him. "Jet, come join me for breakfast! Please?"

Jet was tired but couldn't say no to those eyes. Those big purple eyes. He sighed and kneeled to her putting his hand on her head.

"Sure, Penny." She hugged Jet. "Alright!" She cheered in his ear.

"A-Any time."

Cera chuckled at her sister and Jet. Penny then ran out the door to the elevator, to wait for her sister and Jet. He stood, and rubbed his ear.

"She's a real fireball."

Cera chuckled again. "Yea, it makes me wonder where she gets all the energy from."

Jet looked to Cera; he saw a nice soft pretty smile on her face. Her purple eyes shined seeing her little sister. He knew seeing this that Penelope was her life and everything to her. He liked seeing that in Cera, instead of that dull stiff look yesterday.

While walking, Penelope was jumping over the cracks on the sidewalk. Cera and Jet walked side by side behind her, watching her in her own world. Jet heard her singing a tune.

"Watcha singing, Penny?" He asked.

She looked over, hoping on one leg to not step on a crack. "Step on a crack, and you fall and break your back." She said, Jet smiled.

"I used to do that when I was a kid. Though, the tune went 'break you're mother's back' instead."

She switched to the other leg. "Break you're mother's back?"

Cera looked over, from hearing sirens for a second. Jet nodded.

"Step on a crack, and break you're mother's back."

Penelope jumped over a big cracked and stopped turning to him.

"Why would you wanna break you're mother's back? That seems a bit mean." J

et and Cera stopped walking. Jet saw some softness in her eyes. Penelope heard ringing and looked back, seeing the diner. She smiled and ran in. Jet looked to Cera, who was looking down on the side walk.

"Did I say something?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. You didn't know."

She walked ahead, entering the diner. Jet's brows narrowed into a knot.

"Didn't know?" He questioned.

He let it go and joined the others at the diner.

Inside, Jet and Penny sat at a booth together, eating breakfast.

"Welcome to Order Up." Said Cera, greeting some familiar costumers.

"How many?"

"Two." Responded a silver haired German.

Jet looked up, and saw his friends. "Albert, Joe, over here."

Cera and the two looked over.

"Would you like to join them?" She asked. The brown haired Japanese American looked to her.

"Is that alright?" She nodded, and led them to the table.

She gave them their menus and left to seat more costumers.

"Wasn't expecting you guys to get back. Where's 0..." Jet remembered Penelope was with them and cleared his throat. "Pyunma didn't come back?"

The two raised brows surprised 002 called 008 by his real name. But they saw the girl sitting next to him and figured it out.

"Nah." 004 -Albert- answered.

"He wanted to visit his homeland for a bit." 009 -Joe- answered.

Penelope looked up at the men sitting across from her, and looked to Jet.

"Who are they, Jet?"

He looked to her. "These are my friends. This is Albert Heinrich, and Joe Shimamura. Guys, this is Penelope Kodda, she's the waitress's little sister."

The guys smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

She said, they nodded. Cera returned to take the guy's order.

"Oh, Cera, meet my friends." She looked to them.

"This is Albert Heinrich and Joe Shimamura." Hearing such names made her brow rise.

"German and Japanese?" She questioned, the two nodded. She shrugged and took their order.

The four ate together, as Penelope got to know Jet's friends more, and vise versa.

"Oh yea, tomorrow me and my sister are going on a trip!"

They looked to her. "A trip?" Albert asked.

"Where you going?" Jet asked, she looked to him.

"One of the beaches in New Jersey."

Jet smiled and leaned back. "Ah, the neighboring state. Never been there, myself."

Penelope got an idea in her head. "You should come with us!"

Jet shook his head. "Nah, this is a trip for you and your sister."

Albert and Joe smiled, seeing the eleven year old so attached to Jet. There were timed Jet was good with kids, and not so good with kids. Seeing him so kind and friendly to a little girl was indeed a rare event.

"Penny! It's time to go to school!" Cera called.

"Okay."

Jet stood, letting Penelope out of the booth. He helped her with her backpack. She turned and hugged him.

"See you after school."

Jet hugged back. "Alright."

She let go and ran to Ken who walked her to school.

Jet sat back at the booth, he noticed Albert and Joe's expressions. They seemed amused by Jet's softness towards Penelope. He gave them a look.

"Wait?"

They shook their heads. "Nothing, it's nothing." Said Albert, he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I never knew you were so good with kids, Jet." Said Joe, Jet shrugged.

"She's pretty attached to me. Plus, nothing is happening in my life, so why not?"

Albert grinned. "You sure your not doing it to 'woo' her older sister?"

Jet glared. "Trust me, I would be trying a different method if that was my real goal." Albert chuckled at his rebuttal.

In the kitchen in the back of the diner, Cera was cleaning some dishes. Her manager came in.

"Cera?"

She glanced over. "Oh, Mr. Tutelli."

Mr. Tutelli was a tall large fat man looking to be in his late 40s. He has red hair and brown eyes. He was a kind man and offered Cera the job hearing her needs for it. If he could, he would offer her a break from working everyday, but always ends up crowded. She got a cloth and dried her hands.

"Costumers came?" She asked, he shook his head.

"You know that beach trip you planned for Saturday?" She nodded. "Well…"

Cera knew this wasn't good news.

"Yea…"

He sighed. "I need you to come in on that day."

Cera's face fell like a ton of bricks. "No, please, Mr. Tutelli! I can't cancel on Penny again. This'll be the sixth time!"

He raised his hands up. "If it were up to me, I'd give you a week off. But we're packed on weekends. I need you here."

Cera sighed. She was fast with ordering meals so she understood packed days were important. She turned and continued to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry, Cera." He left, leaving her to her work.

She stopped and sighed, looking at the dish watering the sink.

"Can I ever get a break?" She grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Tap-tip, tap, tap-tip.**

002, 004, and 009 walked around town to kill time. Jet kept track of time to pick Penelope up.

"So, what was yesterday's mission?" 002 asked.

"Kidnapping." 004 answered, 002 raised a brow.

"Kidnapping?" He nodded.

"It's been on the news, so Professor Gilmore wanted us to go check it out." Said 009.

"Where has it been occurring?" 002 asked.

"In Africa and Britain." 004 answered.

Penelope's school was up ahead.

"So, that's where 008 and 007 are, I presume?"

They nodded. "Dr. Gilmore wants us to keep an eye out."

They stopped at the gates. 002 looked to 004. "Think its Black Ghost?" He asked, 004 crossed his arms.

"Could be, that's what Dr. Gilmore believed."

"But why would he kidnap children is my question." Said 009.

They heard the school bell ring and glanced over, children ran out of the small building. One kid, Penelope, looked around for Jet. He whistled, making Penelope look over. She smiled and ran to Jet. She tackled him with a hug, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was alright, I couldn't wait for it to end."

004 and 009 smiled at the cute site.

Albert and Joe left, returning to Gilmore and the other Cyborgs. Jet walked with Penelope to the apartment building.

Cera walked home to the apartment building. She wished she didn't have to tell Penelope the news. She's been excited for the trip for two weeks, and now she has to drop it down on her.

She sighed, "Damn, poor Penny. She'll be so upset."

She made it to the building, up to the floor of her apartment and to her door. She unlocked it, and found Jet playing with Penelope on the couch. They had her stuffed animals out, as Jet was playing with her, Penelope laughing at his voice as he changed it.

"Hey."

They looked over, Penelope smiled.

"Hey Sis!"

Cera shut the door, Penelope ran up to her sister.

"I got my bag packed for the trip! I made sure I had enough batteries for my camera."

Jet smiled. "She's been telling me all about this trip she's going on."

Cera nodded at Jet. "Could you excuse us Jet? I need to talk to Penelope about the trip and get ready for work."

Jet nodded and stood. "I'll wait outside."

He then left, leaving the sister's alone.

Cera took a shower and was getting dressed into her uniform, while Penelope sat on her bed, double checking her bag.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, sis?"

Cera sat down on the bed.

"Penelope," She started. "I hate to tell you this -and I mean really hate- but the trip will have to be canceled."

Cera thought Penelope's jaw would fall right off and her eyes fall out.

"What? Why?"

Cera bit her lip. "Well, tomorrow the diner will be packed and they need me those hours."

Penelope stood from her bed. "Tell them you already have plans."

"Penelope, it doesn't work that way. Once you get a job, when they need you, they need you. If you don't fulfill that, they can fire you."

Penelope's frown came. "It's not fair." She pouted, and turned her back to Cera.

"Penelope." She said, turning her around. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Penelope glared her sister. "You say that every time but you never do! You always break your promises!" Penelope lay on her bed, face in pillow.

Cera sighed and left, finding Jet leaning against the wall in the hallway. He looked up.

"How late will you be tonight?"

She just walked down the hall, not answering him. Jet raised a brow and entered the apartment.

Jet found Penelope in the bedroom crying on her bed.

"Penny?" He called, she looked up, seeing Jet in the door way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She got up and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"My sister." She said, trying to stop her nose from running.

Jet got a tissue from the dresser and gave it to Penelope to blow her nose.

"What did your sister do?" He sat on Cera's bed, Penelope blew her nose.

"She," Penelope sniffed. "She promised the trip to the beach, but she broke her promise."

Jet smiled. "Is that all?"

"But this isn't the first time!" She cried. "She keeps breaking promises because of that job! They never give her a break and she's always working. On weekends I just sit here by myself, while she goes works."

Jet hunched over. "Well, like you said, her job keeps her busy, it's not her choice."

Penelope started crying again. "But she promised! You can't break a promise!"

Jet rubbed his neck, he was a bit miffed Cera left him in this situation. What could he do to fix it? Then something popped into his head.

"Hey, Penny." She looked over. "Wanna hear a story?"

At the bar, Cera worked hard and had to throw out two costumers. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Cera, you alright?" a worker asked, she nodded.

"Just tired." Cera answered, and she walked away. Cera sighed. "How can I make it up to Penelope?"

She kept thinking, but nothing was coming to mind. She thought through out work and nothing was coming to mind. She couldn't ask Jet for anything else, except watch her this weekend. As her shift ended, she sighed heavily and left to return home, the clock on the wall read 3 am.

By the time Cera got home, she found the cutest site to behold. Jet slept on the couch –much better position than this morning- with Penelope lying next to him in her pink and purple pajamas. Cera quietly shut and locked the door. She took off her loud heels, went into the bedroom and got an extra blanket to lay over Jet and Penelope. Cera leaned down and gave her little sister a good night kiss on the forehead. She smiled at her and jet, patting his head.

"Thanks, Jet." She yawned.

Cera turned the lights off and went to sleep in her bed.

The next day, Jet woke up, surprised to find himself still at Cera's apartment. Even more surprised a blanket was over his body. The sounds of a TV cartoons ran his ears making his head turned. He saw Penelope sitting in front of the TV eating a bowl of cereal. She turned to reach for the cereal box on the table, and saw that Jet was awake.

"Good-" She swallowed. "Good morning, Jet."

He blinked and sat up, removing the blanket off his body.

"Morning, Penelope. What time is it?" He asked.

"It's about 10 am." She answered.

He looked around. "Where's your sister?"

Penelope swallowed another spoonful of her cereal. "She's getting dressed for work."

Just as she said that, Cera came out of her room putting her hair up in a bun. The two looked over seeing Cera walking to them.

"Morning Jet. Thanks for staying with her for so late."

Jet stretched his arms into the air. "No problem." He grunted, and let his arms return to his side.

"Sorry for falling asleep on your couch."

She waved her hand in a nonchalant way. "Don't worry about it. I didn't want to wake you or Penelope up, so I put a blanket on you and left to bed."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She sat down next to him putting her shoes on.

"How long are your hours today?" Jet asked.

"About 12pm to 10pm today. Then 11pm to 3am at the bar." Penelope got up and put her bowl in the sink. "I've got an hour or so to kill, what'd you two do that got you to fall asleep on the couch?" Cera asked, Penny ran over.

"Jet told these awesome stories!" Cera looked to her.

"Oh? What kinds?"

Penelope started moving her hands around in the air. "About these Cyborgs saving the world from the evil Black Ghost!"

Jet was a bit nervous about Cera's reaction would be.

"Oh really?"

"_Here it comes."_ Jet thought.

"That sounds cool, Penny."

Jet looked to Cera and mentally sighed.

Penelope nodded. "There are these nine Cyborgs; 009, 008, 007, 006, 005, 004, 003, 001, and 002 the leader of the group."

Cera gave a smile. "How come 001 isn't the leader?" She asked, Jet leaned back on the couch.

"001 can't be leader, he's only a baby."

This made Cera raise a brow. "A baby?"

Penelope nodded, Jet looked away trying to hide his snicker.

Penelope told her sister about these Cyborg heroes. Cera never saw Penelope get so into something such as this. Cera was at the door, but turned before leaving.

"Jet, can I talk to you?" Jet removed his eyes from the TV to Cera.

"Sure."

He got up and followed Cera into the hall.

"So, what's up?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

She left a door unlocked but shut it. "I wanted to thank you."

Jet's brows rose. "Hm?"

She looked to him. "I've never seen Penelope's eyes sparkle so much before. And she's forgotten the whole trip thing, she usually keeps that over my head for the weekend." Cera smiled. "I owe you so much. I don't know how, but you have the power to make her smile more than I can."

Jet rubbed his neck. He thought why the relation between these sisters were so distant. Mostly, why don't they live with their parents? He thought now would be a good as time as ever.

"Cera, I'd like to know what happened to your parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Those who live in NY, I am from NJ, I do not wish to start a war between a South Jersian and New Yorker. I apologize if you feel offended by this chapter. Thank you.

**Chapter Six**

**Tick-tock. Tick-tock.**

"Cera, I'd like to know what happened to your parents."

Cera was shocked by his question. No one dared asked, Ken only knew through their boss. If anyone ever asked, she would never tell. But, Jet was different. Cera felt she could trust in telling him. She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Our family wasn't exactly perfect, nor did it last long. I was born into a poor family. We had a home, a small one, and originally lived in Philadelphia."

Jet smirked. "So, you're a Philly girl."

She couldn't help but grin. "Yeah." She replied, then her grin faded. "I was ten when Penelope was born, that's when our dad ran out on us. Our mother worked the same jobs I do today. I quit school to take care of Penny while mother was at work." She gave a weary smile. "She was a great mother. Devoted all of her free time to us, despite how tired she was." She stopped, her smile went away as she down.

Jet looked to her from looking down the hall, hearing she paused. "What happened to her?"

Cera stared at the floor. She got up from the door and turned down the hall.

"I'm going to be late." She mumbled and left to work.

Jet, only getting half of the story, sighed and returned to penny.

Out in the ocean in a huge ship, –The Dolphin- the cyborgs and Professor Gilmore spoke amongst themselves.

"How many?" Professor Gilmore asked, three cyborgs stood before him.

"Four children were taken in Japan." Said 009.

"Eight were taken in Africa." Said 008.

"Three were taken in Britain." Said 007.

004 sighed, sitting in a chair. "Either we have a mass kidnapper on our hands." He said, standing. "Or Black Ghost is plotting something big."

Gilmore looked to him. "004, take 007 and 009 to see 002. Inform him on this."

004 nodded.

"I want him to keep his eyes open."

007 and 009 nodded. Gilmore put his hands behind his back, and walked over to the other side of the control room.

"New York is a dangerous place. I'm surprised it hasn't been a target yet."

At Jet's apartment, Jet was playing with Penelope. She was dressed in her red T-shirt and red sweat pants, with a light purple long scarf around her neck and hanging down her back. She was dressed as one of the cyborg heroes, pretending to be one. Jet had his jacket over his head, pretending to be Black Ghost. Penelope jumped onto the couch and pointed at Jet.

"Black Ghost!" She cried. "I have found you at last!"

Jet gave his best evil laugh. "Foolish cyborg!" He sneered. "I, Black Ghost, will capture you!"

Penelope put her hands on her hips. "Oh no you won't!"

She pointed her hand at him, pretending to have a ray gun.

"You will never capture me! Pew! Pew!"

She pretended to shoot at Jet, making sound affects. Jet couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh!" He groaned, grabbing his chest. "Darn you, cyborg!"

Jet fell to his knees, Penelope put her hand down and smiled. Jet made groaning and moaning and fell to the ground, playing dead. Penelope gave a giggle.

"Now I have rid the world of the evil Black Ghost!" Penelope turned and started cheering herself.

Jet quietly got up and picked up Penelope, making her yelp.

"Time to jet?" He asked, putting her on his shoulders.

"Time to Jet! To the Dolphin!" She laughed.

Jet rolled his eyes with a smile, remembering 003 naming the ship that. Though, it stuck. He ran around the room, as Penelope was laughing, pretending to be flying like 002.

A knock came onto the door. Jet stopped and put Penelope down on the couch. He walked over and looked through the peep hole, seeing 009, 007, and 004.

"_What are they doing here?"_ He thought, fixing his jacket.

Jet opened the door, seeing his friends.

"Hey." 004 greeted.

"Uh, hey guys." He greeted back.

"Who is it, Jet?" Penelope came over, seeing the three men.

She recognized two of them, but not the bald one. They looked down, seeing Penelope. 007 kneeled to her with a smile planted on his face.

"Well, hello there." He greeted. "I'm G.B., I'm Jet's friend. What's your name, if I may ask?"

She was hesitant, but gave a smile. "I'm Penelope."

Jet let his friends in. Penelope played with her toys on the couch while the guys talked in the kitchen.

"More kidnappings?" The three nodded to Jet's question.

"There are no traces or clues." Said Albert, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink.

"The professor wanted us to give you a heads up. Keep an eye out." Said G.B., standing next to Jet who leaned against the fridge, hands in pockets.

"Why?" Jet had to ask.

"New York is very dangerous, the most dangerous state in America." Said Joe.

Jet tried his might to not death glare Joe from the comment. Though, he had to admit as much as he loved New York, it was a good place to take children.

"Understandable." He replied with a shrug.

"By the by,"

They looked to G.B., who was glancing at Penelope. Jet knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm watching her for her older sister. She's at work and I agreed to watch her and walk her home from school."

His British friend looked to him. "Is that alright? I mean, what if you're called?"

Albert nodded in agreement. "He has a point."

Jet shrugged. "Nothing's happening now, chill out."

The three looked to each other. They've never seen Jet so careless before. Something about this girl and his sister, made him attached to them within only a few days.

"Jet?"

The four looked to Penelope who called the name.

"Yea?"

She sat on the couch facing Jet and the others, her arms dangling over the back of the furniture.

"Can the cyborgs stop criminals?"

The three suddenly glared at Jet, who felt surrounded. He snuck himself over to the couch and sat next to Penny. She seated herself forward, as Jet leaned back with his arm lying over the back of it.

"Now what was your question?" The three came over, standing behind the couch or by the window.

"Criminals. Can they stop criminals? And I mean regular ones, like robbers and that."

Jet smiled and nodded. "Of course. They can do anything."

She looked down at the floor boards. "Could they capture those guys?"

Jet raised a brow and hunched over a bit to look at her. "Who? What guys?"

Penelope tensed, her eyes hid under her hair.

"The men who killed my mother."


	7. Chapter 7

So, the other day at school, this kid tried to smuggle a gun into the school. That's right, and this is the first to ever hit my school's history. He never made it off the bus without being arrested though.

**Chapter Seven**

**Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring.**

The bell continued to ring as more costumers poured in. Cera must have taken orders from at least 14 tables and was already 8pm. She decided to call the home and see how everyone was doing.

"Cera?" She turned, finding her manager motioned her to come over. She walked over to him.

"Yes, Mr. Tutelli?" He smiled, and looked around. "I think we can handle things around here. How about I let you off early?"

Cera couldn't believe her ears. Was it true? Maybe her luck was turning around?

"Are you sure?" She asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Yes, I'm plenty sure. You wanna call your sister and let her know?"

She nodded and went into the back to the phone, which was for workers only. She dialed the number, and heard ringing. Then a click.

"Jet?" She asked.

"Hey, Cera." Jet greeted.

"Hey, guess what. I'm getting let off early."

"Hey that's great." Cera smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Yea, so tell Penelope that, alright?"

Jet rubbed his neck, talking on the phone. "Yeah sure."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Wait, Cera?"

Cera put the phone back to her ear. "Yea?"

"Penelope told me something."

Cera's brows furrowed. "What's that?"

He paused. "…How your mother died."

Cera's face was shocked, her jaw was ajar and her eyes were wide. Why would Penelope tell him that? Since she never fully told him the story, did he go behind her back and ask her sister?

"Jet, did you ask her?"

Jet shook his head. "No, she told me herself. Though she says she doesn't remember much. Only that her mother was killed by some men."

Cera rubbed her eyes. "I'm guessing you want the straight answer?"

"Yea." Jet responded.

Cera gave an annoyed growl. "Well, first of all, I know nothing of your back round. Why should I explain my sob story to you?"

Jet glared at the phone in his hand. "Well, no need to have an attitude over it. I just wanted to know you better."

Jet's three friends glanced over now and then.

"If you wanted to get to know me better, you could ask about me today, not my past." She retorted.

"I would tell you my past, but…" His friends now kept his eyes on him.

"But what?"

Jet glanced at his friends who were playing with Penny, then looked away. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" She questioned. "Well, how do I know to even trust you?"

"Hey! You're the one who offered me this without asking any background stories!" Jet yelled back.

Cera was getting stares at some co-workers. "Listen, we'll continue this when I get back, alright?"

"Yea, fine." Jet hung up the phone.

He held in his anger and let out a heavy long sigh. He turned and smiled at Penelope.

"Guess what, Penny." She looked up. "Cera's getting off work early."

This made Penelope's eyes sparkle. "Alright! She can meet your friends!"

They smiled, as they all talked with Penelope and played Cyborg Heroes with her.

Cera was walking, more like loudly stomping, to the apartment buildings. She grumbled to herself, walking past weak lighted street lights. "

The nerve…. Ask me that… I offered cause I gave a chance! That ass hole… That jack ass…" She stopped, her hands clenched into fists. "That… jerk off!"

She kicked a can in anger, not managing to find the right word for Jet. The can tumbled into the street, making loud banging noises against the pavement. In reaction dogs started to bark, she sighed and tried to calm her anger.

"Hey! I told you!" Cera heard yelling close by. "I told you, man! Man, don't rip me off like this!"

"The only one ripping any one off is you!"

Cera looked over, seeing two men argue. They were white with some gangster like outfits on. They were obviously selling drugs and it wasn't going well. Sadly, she had to pass them to get home. She exhaled some air, held her head high, and calmly started walking towards them. She kept her eyes straight a head, listening to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Put that back!"

"I gave you money."

"Yea, under the price range."

"Wait what price range? You said noth'n 'bout any price range!"

Cera's footsteps sped up.

"Call'n me a lair?"

"The only liar here, is your ugly ass!"

**Click!**

It was around 9:30 and Cera hadn't come home yet. Penelope fell asleep on the couch, while Jet was pacing around. Albert leaned against the wall, by the door. Joe and G.B. sat on the couch, with Penelope in Joe's lap.

"It's been an hour; it only takes half of an hour to get here."

Albert looked up. "I say we call the police."

Jet stopped and looked to him. "You can never trust them, especially New York Police. Its thanks to them this city is so unsafe!"

Albert understood his grudge on the police, with his past and all. But, it was either they call police or search themselves.

"Then we should go search." Joe suggested.

Jet looked to the clock, he couldn't stand it.

"Alright then, let's search. 009, you use acceleration mode to find her, 007 you search the ally ways, and I'll search the skies. 004, you stay and watch Penny. If she wakes up and asks where we are, tell her…" He thought for a minute. "Just tell her we'll be back."

They all nodded and left to their orders.

009 checked stores and such, speeding from one shop to another store with his acceleration mode. 007 formed into a rat or ally cat to search the ally ways. 002 jetted through the sky. He was careful with his height to make sure not many people would notice but he could see the ground clearly. His eyes scanned as much as he could see.

"009, got anything?" He asked, through the transmitter.

"Nothing, I'm going to ask at the diner." 009 responded.

"Alright, what about you, 007?"

"Nothing at all. The only people I find are drug dealers and such."

002 grumbled, and kept looking.

"_If anything happened to her, what would I tell Penny?"_

002 shook his head attempting to shake any horrible thoughts away.

"002!"

He heard 007. "What is it?"

"You might wanna see this. I'm at 34th street."

"Alright, on my way." Rockets shot out of 002's feet, sending him a faster speed.

"_34__th__ street? That's three blocks from the diner."_ He thought.

002 landed in an ally finding 007 with 009. He went over, seeing them checking something out outside the ally.

"What's this you found?"

009 pointed. "Look, it's a crime scene."

002 looked over their heads, mostly 007's since he was kneeling down. They saw cops their cars all over. Flares lit the streets in a flashing red color.

"What exactly do we have?"

"Any witnesses?" Asked the cops to one another.

"All we know Is there was a drug dealing and a shoot out happened."

"How many got shot?"

"Only two, I think one might have fled."

002 listening wondered if the one fled was Cera or one of the victims was her.

"What hospital are they at now?"

"They've been transported to the on 21st street."

"_21__st__ street, that's pretty far. The only closest hospital here."_ 002 thought.

"And they were?"

"One was a male about mid 20s. The other was a…"

004 sat in the apartment, Penelope in her bed asleep. It was now 10pm. He would look out the window to see if Cera or the guys were coming. But still now sign. He decided to put the TV on, sitting on the couch, he changed to the news seeing a breaking news report.

"This just in," Said the female announcer. "No more than an hour or two ago a shot out broke in the middle of 34th Street. What the police have reported, there was a drug trade between two people, and someone was caught up in the shooting."

004 hunched over and turned the volume up a bit.

"Two of the three people are in the Kennedy Hospital on 21st Street. The male known as Hernandez Curtiez is in stabled condition. The other is an-"

The phone rang as 004 had to mute the TV and quickly answer it so Penelope wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Kodda residence?" A male voice asked.

004 leaned against the counter as the phone was by the fridge.

"Yea."

"Are you a relative?" 004 glanced to the TV as it now showed the weather.

"No, I'm a friend watching her little sister."

"Well, we have some news."

004 looked down at the phone.

"Cera Kodda was caught up in the shooting at 34th Street."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Chirp, chirp, chirp.**

"Cera Kodda was caught up in the shooting at 34th Street."

004's eyes widened.

"Is this the hospital?" He asked.

"No, this is the police department. We found her purse at the scene with some blood stains. We're on the search for her now."

004 nodded and looked to the window.

"Alright, please call when you find her."

"We'll do our best." He hung up and went to the window.

"009, 007, 002." He said through the transmitter.

"004?" 009 asked.

"It's Cera."

"Did she return?" 002 asked, concern in his voice.

"We saw a crime scene but she wasn't mentioned."

"Actually she was involved."

"What?" 004 twitched at 002 loud yell.

"I just got a call from the police department. They found her purse and said she might have got caught up in the shooting but fled."

"Alright, let's go find her. If she's been shot she can't be far from 34th Street." Said 002.

Cera stumbled down the dark empty street. She was gasping in pain as blood streaked down her arm, the pulsating painful wound in her shoulder where the blood was emerging. Her arms shook, her eyes wide, and her breathing was fast and small gasps. She was scared, she was cold, and she was hurt. She didn't know what to do when she got shot. The only word that came to mind was 'run!' And so she did. She leaned against a wall and slid down it, sitting on the cold hard pavement. She tried to calm her heart beat as best as she could. But with her mind racing and wound pulsating, it wasn't worth trying. She had wished she had a cell phone to call an ambulance or Jet. She closed her eyes tightly, whimpering at the pain.

"Cera!"

"_Jet? No it couldn't be."_ She thought. _"I'm hearing things."_

"Cera!"

Opening her eyes, she saw the red spiky haired guy kneeling to her. His face was nothing of worry and fear.

"Cera! Cera open your eyes!"

She opened her eyes fully; she wasn't see or hearing things.

"Jet!" She cried, trying to stand but her pain came to her shoulder.

Jet saw the blood stain, the blood streaking down her arm.

"Hold on, Cera." He carefully picked her up bridal style.

They were far from the hospital and walking there would took forever. He can't use his accelerator since Cera wasn't a Cyborg. Would he use his jets?

004 was at the apartment, waiting for one of his comrades to return. He leaned against the door frame of Penny and Cera's room. If or when Penny finds out of her sister… 004 just hopes he wouldn't have to tell her the news. A creak of a door opening, 004 looked over seeing 009 and 007 enter.

"No 002?" They shook their heads. 004 sighed.

"Maybe he found her?" Said 007 with a guessing shrug.

"Let's hope so." Said 009.

Suddenly, the phone rang. 004 answered it.

"Hello?"

"004?" It was 002's voice.

It was low, almost like a dull whisper.

"002? Where are you?"

007 and 009 came over, in attempt to hear on the other line of the phone.

"I'm at the hospital. I would've used the transmitter but there's interference here."

"That's understandable." 004 commented.

"I found Cera, she wasn't far from the sight." 004 smirked, giving the other two a good sign of relief.

At the hospital, 002 talked at a pay phone; leaning against the wall with a hand, the other holding the phone to his hear and mouth.

"She was shot in the shoulder. She was scared and ran off."

"I don't blame her." 004 replied.

"Neither do I." It was silent between them.

002 was thinking it was his fault. Somehow he felt guilty, which was not in his nature of feelings.

"What's her condition?"

"I wish I knew. She's in surgery."

002 took in some air.

"Apparently the bullet was still in her shoulder, and after losing some blood, well…"

002 closed his eyes and looked to the floor.

"Alright, we'll take care of Penny."

"Thanks." He muttered.

"I'll stay here with Cera."

"Alright." 002 was about to hung up, but didn't.

"Also," He spoke, opening his eyes and looked at the numbers on the pay phone.

He stood straight with his free hand at his side.

"Also?"

In a white light blinding room, Cera Kodda laid in bed, just waking up from surgery. She sat up, but gasped, feeling absolute pain in her shoulder. She saw it was wrapped up, as she carefully sat up in herbed. She didn't have to ask where she was; it was painfully obvious she was in bed in a hospital room. She didn't have to ask what happened; she got shot and ran off, someone came to her rescue. Though, one question came to her mind and that was for Jet.

Said Jet Link peeked into the room; his eyes full of fear and worry. He came over sitting next to Cera's bed side.

"How do you feel?" He asked, Cera would shrug but pain to come to her.

She just said, "I'll live."

Jet smiled. "I'll admit, it wasn't smart of me to run off like that."

Jet shook his head. "I don't blame you. You were scared and hurt, you didn't know what to do."

Cera looked down. "Thank you, for finding and saving me Jet."

Jet's smiled softened, his hand moved to hers. She looked to him.

"When you didn't return, I got worried and searched for you. My friends helped me, while Albert stayed with Penelope. We saw the scene but heard nothing about you, until I saw you. It was obvious you were in the cross fire of the shooting."

Cera nodded and looked down at the bed sheets. Her hands started to shake lightly, Jet gave a concerned look.

"Cera? What's wrong?"

She looked to Jet, with a weary smile. "It's like history is repeating itself."

Jet didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Cera's fingers gripped the sheets, her nails wanting to make holes in them. "My mother…"

Jet scooted closer, still holding her hand. "You can tell me."

She took in same air, and began.

"Our happiness with mother ended about seven years ago. I was thirteen while Penny was only three. One night, my other was coming home early from her night job. But she was caught in a cross fire between a gang fight. The shooters ran off, never to be found, while my mother bled to death."

Her hands shook more.

"I remember getting the call from the hospital. It was the worst call of my life."

Her voice started to quiver. Jet noticed and held her hand tightly. Feeling his comfort, she stopped and calmed down with a sigh.

"They didn't bother look for the shooters, wasn't worth their time. Soon, Penny and I went to an orphanage. They asked if we had any other relatives, remembering our dad running out on us, I said no. Parents would want to adopt either Penny or I, but never together. I refused to leave without her, and vise versa."

Jet stayed silent, letting her continue her story.

"When I turned 18, I took legal guardianship over Penelope and left the orphanage. They gave me 1,000$ to start our life, that soon was put toward moving here to New York, our apartment, and Penelope's education. My first job, as I said, covers it. I want her to have a good life, and not make any mistakes in life."

"But, aren't mistakes good?" She looked to him. "You learn from mistakes." He explained.

"Hm, point taken." She smiled at him.

"But, that's how we ended up here. Years went by, and such, and here we are." Jet chuckled.

It was late at night, and Jet didn't leave her side. She was getting tired, as the hours between them went by.

"Jet?" He looked to her from standing by the window. He came over, taking his seat in a chair by her side.

"Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "Did you tell Penny?"

He thought for a minute, and shook her head. "No, she was asleep when we went searching. Though, I probably should call the guys."

She raised a brow. "My friends, Albert, Joe, an G.B are watching her."

She gave an 'oh'.

Her eyes started to feel heavy, but she shook her head to stay awake. Jet noticed and smiled.

"You should get some rest, after what all that happened today, you'll need your energy."

A thought suddenly came to mind, as she looked out the window were the stars shined. "Jet, Can I ask you something?"

Jet leaned in, hearing her tired voice. "Sure, what?"

"When you found me, and how you got me here. As long as I was imagining things, are you 002?"

Jet felt a lump in his throat. Seeing his expression, Cera knew his cover was blown.

"So those stories are true? You're a Cyborg?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's true. I didn't want to tell you, in fact, I couldn't. But if I didn't use my jets to get you here, who knows what would've happened."

Cera smiled tiredly, and placed her hand over his. He looked up at her.

"Jet, or, 002-"

He raised his hand. "I'd rather you call me by my real name; Jet."

She chuckled. "Jet, this doesn't mean I think of you differently. I find you a hero."

He raised a brow, but scoffed and looked to the wall. "A hero?"

"Well, you claimed 002 was a leader of the group and a daring hero."

Jet jumped, remembering his claim on those lies.

"Well, I might have stretched the truth on that."

Her brows furrowed.

He shook his head and stood. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll take care of Penny while you're here."

She nodded tiredly, as Jet put the sheets and blanket carefully over her. "Now, get some sleep." She blinked once more.

"Jet?" She said in a whisper, he leaned down to hear her.

"Yea?"

She leaned into him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Cera lay back with a soft smile, falling asleep.

Jet leaned back and plopped into the chair. His eyes were wide and he was blushing light pink. His fingers brushed lightly on his blushing cheek, still feeling her lips press his skin. He sighed, with a smile. He got up and looked out the window, but the smiled faded.

"No, I'm a Cyborg. It just wouldn't work out." He said to himself.

He left to call his friends, letting them know on the news.

Jet was remembering on telling the guys on what he did. They were mad, but understood why he did it. He had to tell them, and this meant Cera would want to know everything. The only thing that bothered Jet was how much danger this could be to her and Penny with Black Ghost.


End file.
